


OmegaTim Week Day 5 - Villain

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [18]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Tim has Kon's baby. Lex is kind of going to be a grand-dad. They're both kind of dealing with that fact.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: DC Omegaverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 11
Kudos: 294
Collections: Omega!Tim week





	OmegaTim Week Day 5 - Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just really like exploring Lex’s relationship with his son and possibly one with his grandchildren.

Bruce can claim Tim is being stubborn all he wants there was no way Tim wasn’t going with him to the conference. Like hell Tim was giving the board of directions any evidence upon which to base their claims he should take an early maternity leave and _seriously consider if he wanted to come back. _Attending conferences is a part of his role and so he is going to attend. Even if it means having a Bruce shadow the entire time.

At least Bruce shouldn’t question the list he’s making in his head of companies he’s going to make strategic deals again based on their attempts to use his pregnancy against him in making their own deals.

Oliver Queen at least seems to have the good sense to give a passing congratulations before agreeing that any business will be left for later.

Mostly though the day has been pretty boring.

“Mr Wayne, Mr Drake.” Well, had been boring.

“Mr Luthor,” Tim says offering his hand to shake.

And Lex Luthor, like so many other of the businessman of the day, brings it up to his nose for a light scent. Bruce at least gives a threatening rumble this time – although Tim can still well take care of himself and doesn’t need his alpha Head of Pack to protect him.

“I must say I sincerely regret having not had the chance to congratulate you on the pregnancy until now,” Lex says. “Unfortunately I have been busy and unable to organise a suitable gift.”

“Really, it isn’t necessary.” Tim really doesn’t need another supervillain giving him or the yet-to-be-born baby a present.

“I think we both know that in this situation I would be failing in my duties to not give some show of congratulations,” Lex says, his voice clear that he wants Tim to read what he is implying. Because technically, in a purely genetic sense, Lex is the grandfather to the child Tim is carrying. Or as much of a grandparent a clone-DNA donor can be.

“What are you going to acknowledge him?” Tim can’t help but say despite knowing he really probably shouldn’t while they’re still so openly public. Most of the other people around them aren’t complete morons – if they managed to climb the ranks of their companies they might be able to put the pieces together and figure out who they’re all talking about.

“Wouldn’t that give them all something to talk about?” The grin Lex gives is entirely teasing. Like it’s a joke that only they are in on. “But no, I think we can all agree that doing that would not be the wisest of decisions for any of us. Too many other questions that might follow that we don’t want asked.”

He’s right – there’s enough public record of Conner as semi-famous reporter Clark Kent’s cousin that suddenly introducing him as Lex Luthor’s secret heir would be asking for people to dig. Especially with just how much Kon clearly looks like Clark and there no obvious omega in the mix.

“But that does not mean I plan on… completely being removed from the situation,” Lex says, turning his attention onto Bruce, “so long as all parties are allowing.”

And they all know how much Bruce wants to tell him absolutely not. But going by Lex’s grin they all know just how much Bruce can’t while still upholding his open and jovial persona as Bruce Wayne.

“Come now Lex, you wouldn’t want to get too friendly. People might start thinking you have a conscious in there somewhere,” Bruce says and Tim can’t help but smile at it. Sure it’s not the drag-out-beat-down Batman probably wants to give to the supervillain currently trying to shoe-in on his granddad rights but it still makes Lex’s mouth curl in distaste.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Lex says. “I am merely looking to the future, you know you and I can’t keep running our modern empires forever. You have already turned your mind to what your legacy shall be and taken steps to ensure it, I am merely doing the same.”

And- oh. Lex doesn’t have any biological children so of course that means Conner is the closest thing he has to a blood heir. Which means the child Tim’s carrying is as well.

But what could Lex be planning with that? He never really showed much interest in turning Kon into an heir for his business, and only an heir to his supervillainry at a stretch. Does he intend to make this child that heir instead?

If he is then he has another thing coming.

There is no way Tim is going to let his child became the protégé to a man who has made it his life’s mission to destroy Superman.

“For now it is of course no consequence. I merely wanted to extend my congratulations and hope that, in light of events, we find ourselves in a more mutually beneficial relationship for the future.”

Sure. Only if Tim can manage to take control of LexCorp. Although-

“Of course Mr Luthor, a pleasure as always,” Bruce says with enough inflection that promises his own retribution. Something to no doubt drive Lex crazy while fitting perfectly in the persona Bruce Wayne has built for himself.

The light twitch Lex’s eyebrow proves he’s aware of that fact as well. Serves him right.

“Nice talking to you Lex,” Tim says, rubbing salt into it. If only to see Lex’s mouth give the slightest curl showing that he’s completely annoyed at their antics.

Which honestly. Makes up for the rest of the day.

* * *

Tim already knew it wasn’t going to end well taking a 3 month old to a gala, even one hosted at the Manor. But he was a Wayne and the public desperately wanted to see the new member of the family that practically ruled them. This way Tim and Jack could make an appearance and then disappear back upstairs once it became too much.

Which was probably going to be soon. For now Tim takes Jack out on the balcony to give him a break. After this, he plans on doing one more round of the room then pleading off to take Jack to bed.

He winces when the door to the main hall opens. Turning around to hopefully deter whichever business partner who wants to _talk about our deal _only to instead find Lex Luthor with hands up in mock surrender.

“Oh it’s you.” He still doesn’t know how Lex got an invite but he did and they all just have to deal with it.

Lex gives a hum in acknowledgement.

“I figured this would be the best way for me to be able to see him – in your territory and on your pack’s terms with cameras no doubt trained on every angle in case I try anything,” Lex says and he isn’t wrong. For the sin of still being dead as far as most of Gotham is concerned, Jason is currently in the Batcave keeping an eye on things just in case. “Am I wrong?”

“Probably not.” Tim wasn’t exactly planning on taking Jack to any conferences or meetings outside the Wayne Manor for years at least. And if Lex turned up at the Titans Tower he would be literally thrown out, if he was lucky.

“I didn’t think so,” Lex says walked closer. “May I hold him – just once.”

Tim should probably say no. But it isn’t like Lex will be able to steal Jack here – he wouldn’t make it off the property before Jason, at least, would be able to suit up and grab him. And that was without considering all the other security measures.

Still Lex Luthor shouldn’t be trusted.

Still Jack is technically his grandchild.

“Here – before I change my mind,” Tim says, holding Jack out for Lex to take.

Lex takes Jack and holds him carefully and Tim still finds himself holding his breath as if expecting him to suddenly run off with the baby. The fact Lex dwarfs Zack like Bruce and Jason and Clark do does not help with Tim’s anxiety.

“So tiny,” Lex says softly, slightly bouncing Jack as the baby fusses at the new person. “Still so full of potential.”

Lex looks almost soft. Like a regular grandfather and not a supervillain.

“He looks so much like him,” Lex says and Tim knows exactly what he’s talking about. Both Bart and Gar had joked for nearly a solid month about Kryptonian genes being ridiculous strong from just how much Jack looked like Kon. And of course how much both Kon and Jon looked like Clark.

“No need for a paternity test,” Tim jokes.

“No, there isn’t,” Lex agrees, before handing Jack back. “Thank you for that.”

“Thank you for giving him back,” Tim says, holding Jack close against his chest.

Lex gives him an unimpressed look at the comment but Tim isn’t going to take it back. Considering Lex’s track record it is a fair comment to make.

“I should leave you to our fresh air,” Lex says.

“Thanks.”

Tim should go back in soon as well but he wants a bit more time with just him and Jack. A bit of time to think over what just happened. Lex is likely planning something, he always is – the question is just whether the plan is a threat or a possible inheritance for Jack.

Tim doesn’t know which he fears more.


End file.
